criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Serena Johnson
Serena Johnson was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Jerry Bigwall in Blood and Glory (Case #42), Abigail Price in'' Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48) and Adam Bentley in ''It All Ends Here (Case #51). She is the matriarch of the Johnson family and Mayor Johnson's mother. Profile Serena is a 85 year old woman with short gray hair and brown eyes. In her appearance, she is seen wearing a purple dress. She also wears earrings. On the right of her dress, she is seen wearing a beaded necklace around her neck, like the one Caroline Fitzgerald was wearing. Beside the beaded necklace she is wearing, she wears a memorial poppy. She weighs 110 lbs and her blood type is A+. In Blood and Glory, it is discovered that she has read "The Prince", plays tennis and uses sunscreen. In Good Girls Don't Die, she wears blue eyeshadow and it is discovered that she wears heels and practices acupuncture. In It All Ends Here, she wears an "I VOTED" badge on the left breast. Role in Case(s) The team first spoke to Serena in Blood and Glory, when they found a threat note that was sent by her to Jerry. She told the team that Jerry had information that could've destroyed Mayor Johnson's campaign. She told him if he said something, he will regret it. The team spoke to Serena again, when they found out that Serena was paying Jerry twenty thousand dollars, every month. She said that The Livingstone Club was for men only. She wanted to join the club, but she couldn't. She was angry, but she paid Jerry every month so he can give her more information. Later, after Mitchell was arrested, she asked for help in Additional Investigation. She lost her son's campaign plan in The Livingstone Club. She asked the team for help, so the team searched the place. After they searched the club, they found the campaign plan torn up. They restored it, but they found weird sponsors such as Jezabela's Dungeon, Love Your Leaks, and Girls Sublime. So, they went to give her back the plan and ask her about the campaign sponsors. She told the team to not talk about the events with Howard, because the people of Maple Heights are not interested in events related to Jezabela's Dungeon, Girls Sublime, Love Your Leaks, or otherwise. Serena makes another appearance in Good Girls Don't Die, when Abigail Price, the daughter of Martha Price (the rival of her son, Howard, in the Grimsborough Mayoral Race), was murdered in a beauty saloon. Serena makes her final appearance in It All Ends Here during the murder investigation of a socialite named Adam Bentley. Trivia *Being 85 years old, Serena, Josie Picket and Archibald Ashworth are the oldest suspects in the game. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in three cases. Case Appearances *Blood and Glory (Case #42) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; during the case trailer) *Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48) *All the King's Horses (Case #49; mentioned during Chapter 2, Chapter 3, and Additional Investigation) *It All Ends Here (Case #51) Serena1.png|Serena, as she appeared in Blood and Glory (Case #42). Serena48.png|Serena, as she appeared in Good Girls Don't Die (Case #48). Serenaview51.png|Serena, as she appeared in It All Ends Here (Case #51). JohnsonFamily.png|Serena with her son, Howard Johnson. OG SUS 42 602.jpg serenapolicedept.jpg Serenapolicedept51.jpg The Living Stone Club.png|The Livingstone Club, the club which Serena wanted to join to know the secrets which men say there. Category:Suspects